Rien qu'une petite note
by Tarabiscotea
Summary: Baiser ce fringuant héros, voilà ce que voulait Draco. Sixième année, Malfoy est suspect... Mais pas pour les raisons que l'on croit. Traduction, Humour & Slash HP/DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Rien qu'une petite note**

**.**

**Disclamer **: les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à JK Rowling, la fanfiction (The Small Print) est de Faithwood, seule la traduction autorisée est de moi.

**Rating** : M. Slash HP/DM, contenu explicite.

**Note** : Première traduction d'une auteur anglaise géniale, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Elle comporte quatre chapitres, tous de plus en plus longs. On y retrouve un Draco sexy en diable et d'une mauvaise foi incommensurable qui les rend, lui et cette histoire, vraiment très drôles. Bonne régalade à toutes!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

Sur le dos, les jambes largement écartées et sa chemise retroussée sur la taille, Potter était allongé sur un bureau. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient filtrer de doux gémissements chaque fois que Draco bougeait ses hanches et poussait plus profondément en lui. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et ses lunettes de travers, ses cheveux ébouriffés comme à leur habitude, bien qu'à présent ce désordre prenait un tout autre sens que l'habituel ; Draco étant celui qui les lui avait décoiffés.

Logiquement, Potter aurait du avoir l'air idiot, surtout qu'il portait encore ses chaussettes et chaussures, alors qu'il n'avait plus ni pantalon ni sous-vêtement. Mais plutôt qu'un air idiot, Draco lui trouvait un air dévergondé ; ses jambes nues pendaient dans les airs, fortes et pâles avec leurs genoux cagneux, ses mains encerclaient sa queue, la caressant et la pressant, suivant attentivement le rythme lent de Draco.

Draco se fit distraitement la remarque que Potter avait de jolies mains. Ses ongles étaient courts et épais et ses doigts tâchés d'encre, mais ils étaient longs et semblaient habiles, se mouvant le long du sexe de Potter, son pouce décrivant des cercles sur son gland, étalant ainsi le liquide qui s'y trouvait. Il été sûr qu'avoir ces doigts sur son propre sexe aurait été délectable **;** mais Draco pouvait difficilement se plaindre tant il était avide de laisser sa queue nichée où elle était. Il baissa les yeux à l'endroit où le trou de Potter encerclait son sexe, émerveillé par la façon dont il le maintenait serré tout en le laissant libre de se mouvoir en lui.

A la manière dont ses testicules réagirent, Draco songea qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de regarder ça. Mais regarder Potter se branler n'était pas non plus une option si Draco voulait que _ça_ dure. Il regarda alors à nouveau le visage de Potter, remarquant que ses joues avaient rougies, non pas d'embarras ou de colère, mais d'excitation pure. Inconsciemment, Draco s'abaissa, plaçant ses paumes sur le bureau de chaque côté du corps de Potter, et accéléra ses mouvements, remarquant à peine le bruit salasse que leurs corps faisaient chaque fois qu'ils s'entrechoquaient. Potter mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, sa tête battant de gauche à droite tandis que sa main accélérait, ses jointures frappant l'abdomen de Draco. Son corps se banda, ses musclent se resserrèrent, rendant l'étroitesse autour de la queue de Draco insoutenable, et la vision de Draco s'assombrit pendant un moment tandis qu'il se retenait de jouir sur le champs.

Draco n'arrêta pas ses mouvements, bien que ses bras et son dos le fassent souffrir à cause de sa position trop courbée. Les mains de Potter et son abdomen formaient un mélange poisseux, et Draco ressentit une envie soudaine de nettoyer cette pagaille avec sa langue, mais rien n'aurait pu lui faire cesser ce qu'il faisait.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et décidé de vérifier cette théorie, Potter battit des cils avant d'ouvrir les yeux, son gémissement devenu plus puissant après avoir joui, comme s'il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour le contenir et rester silencieux. Sa bouche forma un _o _parfait et sa lèvre inférieure était une invitation bien trop aguichante ; gonflée, rougie et exigeant clairement d'être léchée. Gémissant avec résignation, Draco ralentit ses mouvements, les stoppant presque afin de s'incliner et de capturer avec ses dents la lèvre de Potter, glissant sa langue sur la chair tendre avant de l'insérer dans sa bouche et de la sucer légèrement. Ses mouvements étaient peu profonds et lents, mais Potter continuait de se resserrer autour de lui, massant la queue de Draco et l'amenant vers la délivrance.

Potter gémit fortement et entoura de ses jambes le corps de Draco, le talon froid de ses chaussures heurtant inconfortablement ses fesses.

« Draco », murmura inopinément Potter tandis que l'orgasme de Draco se frayait un chemin. « Draco, tu baves. »

Draco cligna des yeux avec incompréhension, sa vision se déformant alors que sa queue pulsait.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, le souffle coupé.

« Draco, chéri, tu baves. »

Draco sourcilla et sa vision tout comme son ouïe se firent plus claires. Il fixa Pansy Parkinson, perplexe. Assise à côté de lui. Dans une salle de cours bondée. Où tout le monde portaient ses fringues, dont -Draco chercha des yeux Potter, qui était assis à l'arrière de la classe- Potter qui, en effet, portait tous ses vêtements et était assis sur sa chaise, griffonnant consciencieusement.

Draco secoua la tête dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair, et se rappela bien vite qu'il devait s'essuyait la bouche.

« Hum... » Toussa Draco. « Je m'étais assoupis. » fit-il signaler, jetant furtivement un regard en direction de Pansy.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Pansy d'un air suffisant. « Ceci t'aurait-il aidé à lâcher la pression ? » Elle brandit un paquet coloré avec la photo d'Harry Potter dessus. Le même paquet que Draco avait récemment acheté. Celui qui disait : _Sortilège breveté de __Rêves-Éveillés__ : Baiser ce fringuant héros sur un bureau, ça équivaut à un zéro. _Pansy sourit sournoisement. « Ou l'a-t-il fait monter ? »

Draco se tortilla sur sa chaise et ronchonna, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il regrettait le plus; que Pansy ait découvert ce stupide paquet, ou le fait que le-dit paquet ne l'avait en réalité pas aidé à lâcher la pression du tout. Il était douloureusement dur et obligé de s'occuper lui-même de son problème. Maintenant il devait courir aux toilettes les plus proches pour se branler, tout en sachant que Potter allait le suivre, essayant probablement de découvrir pourquoi Draco boitait. Ce n'était pas le résultat que Draco escomptait. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait la première fois non plus, ou la troisième-seconde fois. Ça semblait un peu irrationnel, mais Draco avait prévu d'arrêter cette folie. Dès qu'il aurait fini le_ Kit __spécial __100 __F__antasmes __avec __l'Élu__ : __Peut être n'est-ce qu'illusion, mais avec ce kit, Harry Potter vous donnera son fion !_

La sonnerie retentit, et c'est énervé que Draco regarda son parchemin vide, constatant avec ressentiment que le sortilège avait tenu ses promesses. Il allait sans aucun doute avoir un zéro à cet examen.

Bon, encore soixante-huit fantasmes restant. Peut être allait-il essayer le : V_ous êtes effronté __et__ désireux d'être capturé puis dressé ? C__rie__z__ votre soumission avec __l'Élu __!_ La prochaine fois.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Intriguées, pas du tout ? Le prochain chapitre dans deux petites semaines :)

Merci de votre lecture,

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rien qu'une petite note**

_**[ Disclamer & Rating : voir Chapitre 1]**_

**RAR :**

Elsa : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle surprendra encore!

ladydragonfly : Très bonne intuition... Mais la réponse exacte à ta question viendra au chapitre suivant! Merci pour ta review!

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci a toutes pour vos petits mots, favs et follows. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera rire autant que moi. Bonne lecture!**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

Draco traînait lourdement des pieds, essayant de se maintenir au niveau de ses camarades de classe. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour dîner après une journée fatigante, et bien qu'il eut préféré aller directement au lit, il supposait que cela aurait été trop suspect. Ses amis lui avaient fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'il agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps.

C'était en effet une bonne supposition et Draco en était conscient, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Draco était déterminé à en finir aussi vite que possible avec ce kit de Sortilèges pour Rêves-Éveillés. Au plus vite il le finirait, au plus vite son étrange obsession pour Potter disparaîtrait. C'était du moins ce que Draco croyait. Il était poussé par un besoin fanatique de finir ce qu'il avait commencé et cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Potter. Draco n'aimait simplement pas faire les choses à moitié.

Il avait atteint le mois dernier le Quatre-Vingt-Treizième Sortilège, et le Numéro Quatre-Vingt-Quatorze reposait en cet instant même dans son sac, attendant d'être utilisé à un moment opportun. Le mois avait été éprouvant pour Draco. Il s'était vraiment trop branlé. Il s'était aussi branlé sans l'aide des Sortilèges, évidemment. Utiliser les Sortilèges avant de dormir lui semblait être du gaspillage ; c'était les moments de paix pendant lesquels il se faisait ses propres putains de fantasmes. Fantasmes dans lesquels Potter n'était évidemment jamais impliqué. Ils représentaient tous un brun sans visage, qui ressemblait effectivement à Potter, mais Draco se figurait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, et depuis qu'il se l'était dit, personne ne pouvait mettre en question cette déclaration.

Il semblait donc plus logique d'utiliser les Sortilèges pendant les heures de cours potentiellement barbantes. Ou pendant les pauses entre deux cours. Il avait déniché quelques bonnes cachettes, mais malheureusement, Potter le suivait toujours pour les mêmes raisons douteuses, et ne pas se faire trouver devenait de plus en plus laborieux. Toutefois, Draco se rappela, fort d'une inspiration spectaculaire, l'étrange pièce dans laquelle Potter avait organisé son petit fanclub, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, pendant leur cinquième année. La Salle sur Demande avait admirablement servi Draco, bien qu'il savait, ou _parce qu'il_ savait que Potter passait beaucoup de temps à essayer de pénétrer dans cette pièce chaque fois que Draco s'y trouvait, mais la Salle semblait être de son côté.

Mais le temps libre, lui, ne semblait pas être du côté de Draco. Comme la fin des cours et les vacances de noël approchaient, il avait de moins en moins de temps à consacrer aux Rêves-Éveillés Potteriens, et lorsqu'il trouvait enfin un moment de libre, les Sortilèges semblaient drainer toute l'énergie de son corps déjà épuisé. Draco n'était pas convaincu de s'arrêter là pour autant. Drainant ou pas, les Sortilèges étaient toujours fabuleux.

Il soupira lourdement, s'avachit sur le banc et regarda fixement le dîner peu attrayant qui lui faisait face. Il pensait avoir faim, mais à ce moment précis, il était plus enclin à retrouver sa chambre pour consommer son dernier Sortilège : _Quoi de plus phénoménal que de baiser ce héro__s__ dans la Grande Salle, et face à toute l'assemblée, le soumettre à votre autorité._

Draco regarda attentivement autour de lui, se remémorant avec bonheur ce slogan particulier. Sans doute, _sans doute, _était-il logique, voire même requis, d'utiliser ce Sortilège ici. Maintenant. C'était comme s'il priait pour ça !

Ses compagnons Serpentards mangeaient et semblaient ne pas se préoccuper de lui. Ces derniers jours, Draco avait passé ses repas à fixer sa nourriture avec des yeux vides, alors peut-être que personne ne remarquerait la différence s'il utilisait le Sortilège maintenant. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait déjà utilisait deux Sortilèges aujourd'hui, et de fait, c'était peut-être exagéré. Mais bon, il essayait seulement d'en finir avec cette mascarade le plus vite possible.

Fort de cette conviction, et ayant distraitement refoulé la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait que son cerveau était à la limite de la saturation sexuelle, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de raisonnable venant de sa part, Draco fourra sa main dans son sac à la recherche de la petite boite à plaisir. Il la sortit et la posa sur ses genoux tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette de sa poche.

« Je pense que tu as vraiment un problème, Draco. »

Surpris par la voix de Pansy l'espace d'un instant, Draco serra les dents et grogna à sa voisine,

« Mange et laisse moi tranquille. »

« C'est devenu une addiction », insista Pansy, semblant réellement inquiète.

Agacé qu'une déloyale partie en lui soit d'accord avec Pansy, et en colère contre cette dernière qui n'avait pas le droit d'avoir raison, Draco râla et détourna son regard, essayant désespérément de lui cacher qu'il n'avait rien à lui rétorquer. Ignorant le bougonnement de Pansy, Draco réajusta le paquet, qui semblait un peu mal en point, probablement à l'étroit dans son sac toute la journée. Il haussa les épaules et l'ouvrit, pointant le bout de sa baguette vers l'endroit indiqué.

« Draco ! » chuchota instamment Pansy. « Arrête ça. Écoute moi. J'essaye juste de t'aider- »

« Pansy » répondit Draco, tournant son visage afin de regarder l'épuisante jeune fille, mais elle fixait avec des yeux écarquillés le Sortilège de Rêves-Éveillés, probablement choqué par le slogan. Draco leva les yeux aux ciels et essaya de paraître calme quand il lui dit,

« Pansy, il ne m'en reste que sept. Et une fois fait, ce sera fini. Alors arrête de me harceler ! »

« Non, mais, Draco, tu ne comprends pas. J'essayais de t'aider donc j'ai- »

« Occupes-toi de tes fesses et fous moi la paix, » dit calmement mais froidement Draco, bien trop irrité pour se contrôler.

L'expression inquiète et sympathique de Pansy se transforma instantanément, et elle sembla très vexée.

« Bien », cracha-t-elle. « Fais comme tu veux. » Elle se retourna et s'en pris rageusement à sa nourriture, pourtant innocente.

Se sentant un peu coupable, Draco n'en était pas moins déterminé. Il avait pleinement l'intention d'utiliser le Sortilège maintenant, et la mauvaise humeur de Pansy n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il murmura rapidement l'incantation et ferma les yeux.

Après quelques minutes, se sentant quelque peu étourdi, il les rouvrit avec espoir, pour en fin de compte être accueilli par l'exact même environnement. Confus, il se demanda si le Sortilège n'avait pas marché, mais alors il réalisa que son fantasme était censé avoir lieu dans la Grande Salle et donc qu'aucun changement d'environnement n'était attendu. Satisfait et un peu excité à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, il regarda les alentours à la recherche de Potter. Comme prévu, le Sortilège fit apparaître sans délai son protagoniste, et Draco observa Potter entrer dans la Grande Salle avec ses deux acolytes, conversant bruyamment.

Avec un sourire prédateur, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers son but, pas désireux de perdre du temps, conscient que Pansy pourrait lui donner un coup dans les côtes et le réveiller à tout moment. Il rejoignit Potter de cette manière si caractéristique des rêves, lorsqu'on ne sait pas exactement comment on fait pour franchir tous les obstacles afin d'atteindre la cible visée. Draco sourit, ravi d'attraper le bras de Potter, stoppant son avancée dans la Grande Salle.

« Potter », le salua Draco d'une voix suave, pas bien sûr de ce à quoi s'attendre. Pendant ces Rêves-Éveillés, Potter était parfois réticent, parfois intrigué, parfois enthousiaste, et parfois il se jetait sur Draco avec une ferveur et une force sans nom qui laissait Draco tremblant des heures après l'illusion de leur rencontre. Draco ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi il aurait droit.

Potter cligna des yeux et dit « Malfoy ? » comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Draco soupira intérieurement ; clairement ce Sortilège mettait en scène la version réticente et incertaine de Potter. Draco aimait cette version -il aimait toutes les versions- mais un Harry impatient voulait dire que le fantasme irait plus vite. Et le temps lui était primordial, là.

C'est pourquoi, peu enclin à perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Malfoy fit un autre pas et saisit la chemise de Potter, l'attirant brutalement contre lui.

Collé sans plus de cérémonie au torse de Draco, Potter laissa échapper un silencieux « Omph ! » au moment où Weasley et Granger crièrent et le menacèrent avec conviction. Il ne prêta toutefois aucune attention aux extras, et, ignorant l'évidente surprise de Potter, colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

Le baiser, cependant, ne commença pas très bien. Draco essaya, il essaya vraiment ; il mordilla et léchouilla les lèvres de Potter, mais ça n'amenait à rien. Aussi loin que le baiser eut été, c'était horriblement décevant car Potter avait refusé de bouger ses lèvres. Énervé, Draco se recula, se demandant s'il y avait un problème avec ce Sortilège. De toute évidence il était défectueux. Il devait y avoir un pépin technique parce que tout le monde autour d'eux semblait pétrifié sur place, et en plus, cette version de Potter n'avait qu'un talent, celui de cligner des yeux vraiment très rapidement.

Ne baissant pas les bras, Draco se dit que là où le Sortilège avait échoué, son charme naturel marcherait. Il s'approcha plus près de Potter et murmura, séducteur : « Allez, _Harry_. Pas besoin de faire comme si tu ne me désirais pas. Je ne peux plus attendre d'avoir ta queue dans ma bouche. Ça te plairait ? Je pourrais te sucer goulûment sous les yeux de tout le monde. Et ensuite, je t'allongerai ici, sur la table des Griffondors et te baiserai sauvagement. Tu aimeras ça. Tu aimes toujours ça. »

Les yeux de Potter s'élargirent au maximum et il ouvrit la bouche, manifestement stupéfait, mais c'était tout ce dont Draco avait besoin. Il força de sa langue le passage entre les lèvres de Potter, tout en faisant descendre ses mains pour agripper ses fesses, malaxant les deux monts familiers et attirant Potter plus près encore. Il pressa son érection contre l'entrejambe de Potter, se frottant sans vergogne contre celle-ci. Enfin, Potter réagit, mais au lieu d'empoigner la tête de Draco et de l'embrasser sans plus de préambule, ce qu'il devrait normalement faire, Potter le _poussa_.

Super, pensa Draco, consterné, c'était encore une de ces versions de Potter puceau. Il y en avait bien trop des comme ça dans ce kit. Peut-être devrait-il acheter un autre kit. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Draco focalisa son attention sur la tâche à faire.

« T'inquiètes, » murmura-t-il avec douceur contre les lèvres de Potter. « Tu vas aimer. Laisse moi juste te toucher. Je vais te faire hurler comme jamais, Potter. » Draco sourit, donnant toujours des baisers sur ses lèvres. Il déplaça une main vers la braguette du pantalon de Potter, et de l'autre, il lui prit l'entrejambe et la massa légèrement.

Mais soudain, sortie de nul part, une force frappa Draco et il fut projeté en arrière, lévitant jusqu'à s'étaler par terre, ses fessent heurtant désagréablement le sol.

Irrité d'avoir été ainsi séparé soudainement et cruellement de Potter, Draco leva les yeux, furibond. Il regarda Potter, qui mettait à présent un gouffre entre eux deux. Granger, elle, fronçait les sourcils avec inquiétude, et Weasley tenait sa baguette pointée précisément sur Draco, lui faisant réaliser que Weasley venait juste de lui jeter un sort. Weasley, nom de dieu.

C'était tout bonnement inacceptable. Les extras n'étaient pas supposé le combattre, et Potter était supposé s'allonger et écarter ses putains de jambes. Sans aucun doute c'était un peu trop réaliste pour un simple Sortilège de Rêves-Éveillés. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Se redressant, Draco vit rouge, « Mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous ? » Peut-être avait-il mal prononcé l'incantation ? Ou alors le Sortilège était simplement cassé.

Ses mots furent accueillis par des regards incrédules. De toute évidence, tout le monde était idiot dans ce Sortilège.

« Quel est _notre_ problème ? » Dit Granger, des trémolos dans la voix.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler avec toi », persifla Draco. « Je veux juste Potter. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez ? Je vais simplement prendre Potter avec moi et partir. On a quelques parties de jambes en l'air à faire. Et aucun d'entre vous ne va assister à quoi que soit. » Draco épousseta ses robes et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers Potter.

« Um, » fit Potter, mais sembla incapable de dire quelque chose d'autre. Il fit, cependant, un pas en arrière. Et dressa sa baguette.

Draco s'arrêta et secoua la tête, confus.

« Draco, chéri, » murmura Pansy, qui se tenait inexplicablement à côté de lui.

Draco tourna sa tête en direction de la jeune fille un peu trop vite, sa nuque craquant dangereusement dans la manœuvre. Oh mais tout était plus claire à présent, songea Draco avec amertume, plissant les yeux. Pansy trouvait toujours un moyen de gâcher son plaisir. Son Sortilège était cassé et il était évident que c'était de sa faute.

Draco gronda, « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Pansy semblait coupable et très inquiète. « Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas que tu allais... faire ça. » Pansy regarda Potter, secouant la tête comme si elle était prise de frissons, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de reprendre, « Je- enfin, j'étais inquiète pour toi et j'ai pensé que je devais détruire les sept Sortilèges restant. Tu étais si obsédé ! Et j'étais inquiète. J'essayais juste de t'aider. Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais inquiète ? » Pansy fit la moue, « Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Détruits ? » Draco répéta bêtement, absorbant lentement l'information quand une horrible, _horrible_ réalisation se fit dans son esprit ; mais Draco n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. « Tu veux dire, que c'est... que ça fonctionne mal, n'est-ce pas ? Le Sortilège est défectueux. Il est cassé. » Dit-il avec espoir, désespérément.

Pansy secoua la tête, semblant effrayée, mais restant ferme. « Ils sont ruinés, Draco. Ils ne marchent pas du tout, » elle chuchota. « Je pensais que tu allais le remarquer, » ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oh. » Draco déglutit et regarda autour de lui, les élèves, professeurs, et sans doute l'école entière. L'école entière qui le fixait, choquée. « C'est... la réalité, » murmura Draco.

Pansy mordit sa lèvre puis recouvrit son visage de ses mains, hochant la tête.

Draco était sur le point de vomir.

« Quel Sortilège ? De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Cria Weasley, effrayant tout le monde, mais cela eut pour effet de sortir les élèves de leur torpeur. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter, leurs murmures se rependant comme une trainée de poudre dans la Grande Salle, et bientôt le bruit devint assourdissant.

Avec un courage qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, Draco regarda Potter, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, mais regardait simplement, comme pétrifié, Draco.

« Je- » essaya de parler Draco, mais sa gorge était trop serrée. Cependant, le son attira l'attention de quelques personnes présentes non loin, dont Potter, qui dans l'expectative attendaient en silence la justification de Draco. Il toussa, son esprit brouillé tant il cherchait une quelconque excuse pour son comportement. De préférence quelque chose le plus loin possible de la vérité. « J'ai... perdu un pari. Et c'était... Je devais faire semblant... et embrasser Potter. Et... » sa voix se fit inaudible, craignant que personne ne le croit. Et en y regardant bien, c'était le cas. « Je t'ai eu, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il sans conviction. Et puis il rit. « Ha ha. C'était drôle, hein ? »

Quelqu'un rit nerveusement, et quelqu'un renifla, mais Potter était encore en train de simplement le fixer d'une manière qui fit que Draco souhaita de toute ses forces que le sol s'ouvre sous lui et l'emporte.

Mais le sol n'y était que peu enclin, et Draco fit la seule chose sensée à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Il prit la fuite.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merci de votre lecture et au plaisir de lire vos réactions,

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rien qu'une petite note**

_**[ Disclamer & Rating : voir Chapitre 1 ]**_

**RAR :**

Elsa : Tu as tout bon Draco va se tapir pour l'éviter un maximum... Et c'est également ce que je ferais haha ! Cette histoire comporte 4 chapitres. Merci de ta review !

Ladydragonfly : Quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Harry va être... Surprenant ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus, merci pour ton petit mot.

Sissi : Tout le plaisir est pour moi. C'est horrible pour Draco, mais tellement drôle pour nous ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TROISIEME PARTIE**

Tout bien reconsidérée, Draco se dit que cette affaire n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'il l'eut cru au début. En fait, il était plutôt satisfait de la manière avec laquelle s'étaient réglées les choses. Alors qu'il paniquait et se fustigeait de honte, il fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration et se rappela qu'il pouvait se cacher dans cette Salle bien spéciale où Potter n'avait jusqu'alors jamais su le trouver. C'était une ligne de conduite raisonnable parce que, jusqu'ici, il y avait été tranquille.

La Salle était très pratique et accommodante, fournissant à Draco tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle lui donna de la nourriture, un lit, et une salle de bain, ainsi qu'un tas d'autres choses dont Draco n'avait pas réellement besoin, mais il s'était pris à penser à des requêtes amusantes juste pour voir si la Salle avait des limites ou non. C'est pourquoi Draco possédait à présent une poupée gonflable, de taille réelle et en forme de Potter. Draco avait accidentellement souhaité avoir Potter -pour pouvoir le frapper, évidemment- mais apparemment, la Salle ne pouvait créer de choses vivantes. Ou de jolies choses, étant donné que la poupée était abominablement laide. Le rendu était totalement inexact ; Potter était bien plus beau.

Draco massa ses tempes, prétendant n'avoir jamais pensé ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il pouvait mettre ses pensées rebelles sur le compte de son extrême folie, causée par le fait qu'il avait passé bien trop de temps seul dans cette Salle. Pour autant, la folie était une chose à laquelle Draco savait qu'il allait devoir s'habituer, étant donné qu'il avait prévu de passer le reste de sa vie ici. Ou au moins deux années de plus, jusqu'à ce que Potter finisse ses études.

Draco se fit la pensée vivifiante que ce n'était pas un si mauvais sort en réalité. Au moins il n'aurait plus à craindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son seul problème était l'ennui.

« Je te hais », informa-t-il à la poupée-Potter actuellement allongée sur le sofa opposé au sien. La poupée se contenta de regarder dans sa direction de ces yeux verts et vides, un sourire affreux déformant ses traits, lui donnant un air de fou-allié. « Tu es moche. Et tes lunettes sont encore plus moches. Et tes cheveux sont stupides. » La poupée resta encore une fois immobile et sans réponse, bien que Draco eut juré qu'elle se moquait de lui. « Et tu sens bizarre, » Draco renifla, « Et- »

Un soudain bruit sur sa gauche le fit sauter de son fauteuil et il regarda, affolé, la grande porte en bois. Après tout, cette porte n'avait jamais existé jusqu'à maintenant. La poignet remua et Draco sortit rapidement sa baguette. De toute évidence, cet endroit n'était pas aussi sûr qu'il l'avait cru ; quelqu'un l'avait trouvé.

Draco ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé ici, mais ça semblait être des semaines. Il aurait dû savoir qu'en fin de compte quelqu'un allait dénicher sa cachette et trouver un moyen de l'en faire sortir.

La poignet de la porte remua à nouveau et Draco glapit, très inquiet. Ça pouvait être Potter. Et il était fort probable qu'il était là pour tuer Draco. Ou rire de lui. Et Draco ne savait dire laquelle de ces deux possibilités était la pire.

Il saisit plus fermement sa baguette et fixa la porte tandis qu'il considérait les différentes options qui se présentaient à lui. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. En fait, il n'y en avait que deux. Il pouvait faire face à Potter, ou bien il pouvait réellement passer le reste de ses jours dans cette pièce. Les deux scénarios n'étaient pas très attirants.

Bien sur, il y avait une autre possibilité, que Draco s'était imaginé et qui l'avait divertie, ainsi coupé du reste du monde et approchant lentement de la folie. Peut-être, juste peut-être, Potter pouvait trouver cette situation _intrigante_. Draco se savait très doué pour embrasser, et Potter avait sûrement défailli, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, quand Draco l'avait gracié d'un baiser. Évidemment, Potter devait être contrarié, vu que le baiser avait été forcé, et il pourrait même décider de _punir_ Draco. Son souffle resta bloqué un instant, peut-être que Potter allait l'accrocher et le molester. Ce qui serait horrible, bien sur. Simplement horrible. Mais moins horrible que de mourir.

Draco aurait simplement à subir cette épreuve épouvantable. Il s'allongerait sur le dos et serait très ennuyé et mécontent pendant que Potter userait de son corps de toutes les manières qu'il le voudrait. En réalité, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Draco pourrait _proposer_ un tel arrangement. Il pourrait laisser Potter le baiser comme une sorte de compensation. Comment Potter pourrait refuser ça ? Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Draco était prêt à le sucer sur le champ si ça voulait dire que Potter n'allait pas le tuer.

Il était même prêt pour un engagement de longue date. Si Potter voulait baiser Draco sur une base quotidienne pour quelques mois, voire même une centaine de fois afin de reproduire cents fantasmes, Draco pensait pouvoir accepter ça. Il ferait simplement ce qu'il se doit d'être fait pour survivre.

Plus Draco y pensait, plus il était convaincu que c'était la façon appropriée de régler cette affaire. C'était un plan rusé et prudent. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

Déterminé, Draco brandit sa baguette et murmura silencieusement un sort de déverrouillage. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une personne aux cheveux bruns entra, du mauvais sexe toutefois. Déçu, Draco se rassit dans le fauteuil et bouda.

« Je refuse de te parler, » informa-t-il à une Pansy exaspérée.

Pansy soupira et s'assit à côté de Draco, remuant et tordant ses mains nerveusement. « Draco, je suis vraiment désolée », dit-elle avec sincérité, mais Draco était bien trop fâché pour accorder son pardon. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et continua à bouder. « Je ne savais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça », déplora-t-elle. « Je pensais t'aider. »

Draco secoua sa tête avec incrédulité outré que Pansy considère son évident acte de trahison comme quelque chose qu'il aurait pu apprécier. « Qui t'as permis de toucher à mes affaires ? Mes affaires _personnelles _? » Lui répondit-il et frissonna à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse toucher à son coffre. Il y avait là des choses qui auraient pu être considérées comme… incriminantes. Pansy ouvrit la bouche et Draco leva prestement la main pour la faire taire. « Non. Laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire ô combien tu étais inquiète pour le pauvre petit que je suis. Si c'est comme ça que tu aides les gens, je suggère que tu essayes de me faire obstacle la prochaine fois. »

Reniflant, Pansy répondit de ses lèvres tremblantes, « Mais je voulais vraiment t'aider ! ». Ses yeux, cependant, était totalement secs, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Draco face à ses mauvais talents de comédienne. Il la croyait quand elle disait être désolée, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas désolée au point de verser une larme. Pansy continua à se justifier, interrompant quelques fois sa tirade pour renifler. « Tout ce que tu faisais ces derniers temps c'était fantasmer sur Potter. Même ton rang en a souffert, Draco. Et plus important encore, ça commençait à me rendre mal à l'aise. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais capable de baver autant sur quelqu' un. »

« C'est bon, arrête ! » Draco s'empressa de l'interrompre. « Ce n'est même pas ce que je te reproche le plus. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté quand tu as vu ce que je faisais ? Je parie que tu t'es juste assise et t'es fendue la poire avec tout le monde », l'accusa-t-il, honnêtement blessé.

Pansy se balança avec gène. « Je n'ai pas ri. Pas beaucoup », ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Et alors que Draco grondait, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter encore « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais à ce point dans ton truc pour ne pas distinguer la réalité de la fiction. Je pensais que, enfin… » Pansy sourit soudainement, bien que sa voix semblait hésitante quand elle dit, « Je pensais que tu t'étais convaincu d'oublier ces stupides Sortilèges et que tu allais avouer à Potter tes vrais sentiments. »

Draco regarda bouche bée son amie, complètement horrifié. « Avouer ? Mes _quoi_ ? »

Pansy pencha la tête, « Je pensais que tu allais lui dire que tu étais amoureux de lui, évidemment. » Le coin de sa bouche tiqua.

Draco arrêta de respirer, ressentant l'étrange sensation que Pansy venait de lui asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. « Excuse-moi ? » lâcha-t-il avec stupéfaction, sa voix bien trop perchée pour être normale. « Comment peux-tu seulement… ? Quand t'aie-je jamais… ? _Amoureux_ ? »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et porta ensuite son regard vers la souriante poupée-Potter toujours allongée sur le divan d'à côté.

« Bon sang, c'est vrai. Comment ais-je pu suggérer une telle atrocité ? Je manque clairement de preuve », fit Pansy, pince-sans-rire.

« Non, non ! Attends ! » Paniqua Draco, souhaitant que la poupée disparaisse, mais la Salle refusa de l'écouter, comme si elle doutait de sa demande. « Cette poupée est un accident », dit-il fermement, hochant la tête violemment. « J'étais simplement contrarié et je l'ai utilisé pour me défouler et - »

Couvrant ses oreilles Pansy cria « Oh Merlin ! S'il te plaît, n'en dis pas plus ! »

« Pansy », gronda Draco, « J'étais simplement en train de m'ennuyer et - » Pansy gémit et Draco se tut, résigné à ne rien dire de plus sur le sujet étant donné qu'il semblait ne faire qu'empirer les choses. Il geint, « Veux-tu bien arrêter ça ? J'ai juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je suis ici depuis des semaines ! » Il voulait de la sympathie, pas ces accusations lubriques jetées à son encontre. « Et je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter », ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, baissant ses mains. « Draco, tu es ici depuis à peine un jour. C'est samedi soir. Tu as loupé Pré-au-Lard, tu sais ? ».

« Eh bien, ça semblait plus long », argua Draco. « Et qui s'intéresse à Pré-au-Lard ? Oh. Je parie que Potter s'y intéresse. Je parie qu'il y est allé avec quelqu'un, une petite copine, évidemment, et ils ont passé la journée à parler de combien je suis fou et mauvais. » Il asséna à Pansy un long regard en coin qui se voulait discret. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Pansy haussa les épaules. « De ce que je sais, Potter n'a pas de petite copine. Ni de petits copains. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? » cracha Draco, bien qu'il se sentait un peu mieux à présent.

Le gratifiant d'un regard blasé, Pansy réussie tout de même à être douce lorsqu'elle lui dit, « Je pense qu'il est temps que tu sortes du placard. »

« Pansy, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter et je ne suis pas gay - »

« Que tu sortes de cette _petite Salle_, Draco », ricana Pansy.

« Je suis très bien ici, merci. » Assura Draco, en reniflant un peu. Il n'était pas vraiment bien ici. Cet endroit était incroyablement ennuyant, poupée-Potter inclue. Mais qui sait ce qui allait se passait quand Draco allait se montrer aux yeux de tous. Allaient-ils se moquer ? Ou allaient-ils faire quelque chose d'encore pire ? Draco se racla la gorge et osa poser la question qui le taraudait. « Que s'est-il passé une fois que je suis parti ? »

Pansy fit la grimace et détourna les yeux. « Eh bien, tout le monde m'a attaqué, me demandant ce qu'était que tout ce bordel. Alors je m'en suis tenue à ta _très_ bancale histoire. Je leur ai dit que tu avais perdu un pari et que tu devais embrasser Potter. »

« Quelqu'un t'as cru ? »

« Je pense que deux trois personnes y ont cru ceux qui n'étaient pas là pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais bon, la plupart… » Pansy avait l'air déconfite. « Ils ne sont pas au courant des Sortilèges de Rêves-Éveillés donc ils ont tiré des conclusions de ce qu'ils ont vu. En bref, ils pensent que tu as un faible pour Potter. » Draco gémit faiblement et cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis désolée, Draco. Je le suis vraiment. » Elle lui tapota le dos avant d'ajouter, « Oh et McGonagall te cherche. Je pense qu'elle veut te donner une retenue. Ou te demander un baiser. »

Alors que Pansy riait de sa propre blague, Draco se tourna vers elle avec un regard noir, mais il ignora sa plaisanterie, préférant demander ce qu'il voulait savoir par-dessus tout. « Et Potter ? Il n'a pas cru à l'histoire du pari, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Potter n'a pas daigné montrer signe de vie. Il ressemble toujours à ça. » Fit-elle en indiquant la poupée. « Enfin, sans le sourire effrayant. Mais, » elle hésita un court instant. « J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Potter, Granger et Weasley ont quitté Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Je le sais parce que je les cherchais. Quand je les ai finalement trouvés, je les ai espionnés, naturellement, et je les ai entendus parler des frères Weasley et de quelque chose comme Weasley, Farces pour sorcier Facétieux. Ce n'est pas là que tu as acheté les Sortilèges ? » Draco acquiesça, mortifié. « Bref, Weasley n'arrêtait pas de dire que ses frères mentaient sûrement et qu'il ne fallait pas les écouter, et je pense que ça veut dire qu'ils sont certainement allés au Chemin de Traverse. Ce qui n'est pas autorisé, j'ai donc fait part de mes suspicions au Professeur Snape, bien entendu. Je suis certaine qu'il les punira. » Elle s'interrompit le temps d'un sourire machiavélique. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Weasley et Granger avaient l'air vraiment contrariés. Je pense qu'ils ont réalisé –enfin, je suppose que Granger l'a fait- que tu as acheté ces Sortilèges de Rêves-Éveillés. »

« Et Potter ? » Draco demanda rapidement. Il n'osait imaginer ce que Potter avait du ressentir lorsqu'il découvrit ces paquets et le fait que Draco en avait acheté un de plein gré et de bon cœur.

« Je te l'ai dit. » Pansy pointa encore une fois la poupée. « Il n'est plus dans le monde des vivants. » Elle sourit chaleureusement. « Tu sais, il y a un coté positif à tout ça. Il semblerait que toi seul ait réussi à mettre Potter hors service. Avec un baiser et quelques attouchements. Sachant que ta famille n'est plus exactement dans les petits papiers du Seigneur Noir, ça pourrait rectifier le tir ». Elle fronça les sourcils, se ravisant. « Ou ça pourrait le rendre _vraiment_ furieux. Que faire de toi amoureux de - »

Draco rétréci ses yeux et heureusement, Pansy pressa ses lèvres et ne finit pas sa pensée.

« Allez, » soupira-t-elle, néanmoins déterminée. « Le couvre-feu est passé. Il n'y a personne aux alentours pour se moquer de toi. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tôt ou tard tu devras affronter tout le monde et supporter leurs taquineries. Je suis sûre que tout le monde va oublier cette histoire rapidement. » Pansy se mordit la lèvre. « Bon, probablement pas _très_ rapidement. Personnellement, je ne l'oublierai jamais. L'expression de Potter ; l'expression de Weasley quand tu as agrippé le cul de Potter… Oh tu aurais du voir ça, Draco, on aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir. Et cette petite personne bizarre avec son appareil a pris tellement de photos. Je pensais qu'il allait mouiller son pantalon, il avait l'air si extatique ! Et j'ai entendu dire que Professeur Snape aurait réellement vomi dans le chapeau de Professeur Sprout - »

Draco gronda, « Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, Pansy, » avant de pâlir. « Attends. Des photos ? »

« Oh oui. Le gosse les vendait. Un Gallion la photo. Deux Gallions pour celle où tu essayes de défaire la braguette de Potter ». Elle sourit, l'air mélancolique. « Le gosse fit fortune jusqu'à ce que McGonagall les confisque toutes. Va savoir ce qu'elle fait avec ». Elle fit bouger ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Ugh, » gémit Draco, contemplant sérieusement l'idée de se jeter un sort d'Oubliettes. Ou simplement un vase quelconque. A la minute où il formula cette pensée, un vase quelconque apparu derrière lui. « Je reste ici » Décida-t-il, boudeur. « Pour toujours ».

« Non, tu ne restes pas là. » Elle attrapa sa main et le tira debout. « C'est ridicule et puérile de ta part. Maintenant, soit un bon garçon et vient avec moi jusqu'à la Salle Commune, je te laisserai garder ta poupée. »

Draco récupéra ses mains avec force et se renfrogna. « Arrête avec ça. »

Pansy sourit d'un air satisfait. « Tu sais, Draco, cette poupée a l'air bien trop contente. Qu'as-tu fait pour elle ? Ou _avec_ elle ?

« Pansy… »

« En plus elle est étonnamment assez dévêtue. »

« C'est bon ! » La coupa-t-il brusquement. « Je vais venir avec toi, mais ne dis plus rien au sujet de cette putain de poupée ! »

Pansy sourit à nouveau et alla vers la porte, attendant Draco pour sortir, craignant que celui-ci ne lui fasse un quelconque mauvais tour. Mais Draco était bien trop fatigué et dépité pour se battre encore avec Pansy. Il se contenta alors de ronchonner.

« N'aie pas l'air si mauvais, » l'informa-t-elle. « Tu peux jouer le _Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux-de-Potter-mais-je-veux-contempler-son-corps-nu-des-heures-durant_ dans ta propre chambre. »

C'est un Draco tempétueux qui dépassa Pansy, tapant des pieds excessivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'ils devaient rester silencieux pour ne pas se faire choper par Rusard. Apparemment, Draco avait déjà le droit à une retenue il n'en désirait pas une autre.

Heureusement, Pansy suivit Draco en silence, et ils arrivèrent lentement mais sûrement à la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Ils jetaient des coups-d'œil à chaque virage et s'arrêtaient à chaque bruit suspect, redoutant Miss Teigne. Mais la chance semblait être de leur côté ce soir, et Draco supposa que c'était un juste retour des choses il avait enduré assez de choses comme ça ces deux derniers jours.

Ils étaient près de la salle de Potions quand Pansy souffla avec soulagement.

« Tu as de la chance que personne ne nous ait attrapé. Je risquais gros en te cherchant, tu sais. »

« C'est de ta faute si j'étais là-bas ! » Lui chuchota-t-il en retour, agacé que Pansy semblait avoir oublié ce petit détail.

« Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu as le béguin pour Potter. »

Draco s'arrêta devant la salle de classe et se mit en face de Pansy, nivelant son regard au sien. « Pour la dernière fois, Pansy, je n'ai pas le béguin pour – _Potter_ ? »

Draco haleta, horrifié, alors que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrait d'un coup et qu'une forme noire attrapait son bras, le projetant à l'intérieur de la sombre salle de cours. Tout se passa très vite et lorsque l'esprit de Draco se remit des événements, la porte de la classe était fermée, et il était pris au piège entre un mur froid et un corps bouillant.

Il faisait noir, mais pas suffisamment pour que Draco ne puisse reconnaître pas la personne qui le maintenait ainsi captif. C'était Potter, incontestablement.

Draco chercha rapidement sa baguette avant de réaliser qu'il ne l'avait pas. Potter sourit, et l'espace d'un moment ressembla étrangement à sa récente acquisition poupée-Potter, puis il leva la main, agitant la baguette de Draco sous ses yeux. Il la pointa sur la porte, et le bruit assourdissant d'un tambourinement dessus, que Draco n'avait jusqu'alors pas réalisé, cessa brusquement. Draco espéra que Pansy aurait la brillante idée d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Bien qu'il semblait que l'aide arriverait trop tard. L'expression de Potter suggérait qu'il voulait faire affaire. Et cette affaire était probablement le meurtre. Ou la défiguration du superbe visage de Draco. C'était en effet inquiétant, mais quand Potter balança la baguette de Draco et qu'il fouilla dans sa poche, sortant un paquet coloré qui semblait familier, tout ce que Draco voulait c'était que Potter se dépêche et le tue instantanément, lui épargnant une humiliation supplémentaire. Draco ne voulait en aucun cas parler de ses fantasmes avec Potter. La mort semblait plus douce.

Toutefois, au lieu de lui jeter un sort de longue durée, Potter sourit et ses yeux brillèrent d'un amusement non feint. Si Draco n'était pas au courant de la situation, il aurait pu croire que Potter n'était même pas contrarié. Ce qui pouvait signifier que Potter avait décidé de frapper Draco là où ça blessait le plus – Il allait le ridiculiser au lieu de lui jeter un sort.

Juste au moment où Draco se prépara mentalement pour l'humiliation ultime, Potter dit une chose à laquelle Draco n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre.

Son souffle était chaud contre les lèvres de Draco lorsqu'il murmura, « Dis moi, Malfoy... » Potter sourit encore plus largement. « Tu n'as pas lu la petite note inscrite sur ce truc, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

.

.

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la dernière partie, d'ici là je vous laisse tergiverser sur la fameuse petite note... Des idées ?

Merci de votre lecture et au plaisir de lire vos réactions,

**xx**


End file.
